


Sephiroth Week

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sephiroth, Love, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Materia, Other, Romance, Sefikura, Sephesis, Sephiroth Week, Sephiroth making out with Jenova's head, Tentacles, Threesome, You're Welcome, creepy dreams, dub con, labs, puppet!cloud, will update tags as this goes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: All works for Sephiroth Week.





	1. Prompt: Labs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt of 7 for Sephiroth week. The first prompt is "labs". This one doesn't have a name, although some of the ones I came up with do. I'll be updating one fic at a time each day for this week. This first one is kinda a drabble of sorts. Hope you like.

Silver hair floated around the boy in the mako tube. He was sleeping, his form completely relaxed. What he dreamt about, it was Hojo’s business to know. He dropped the piece of equipment over his eyes, tapping into his neural connection, and was immediately greeted with the sight of the dream.

Sephiroth was in the mako tube, but there was something in there beside him, _her_ presence. She smiled, her eyes shielded by shadow, but that one red eye illuminated the mako imprisonment. The crown she wore, the neural imprisonment device, gleamed in the low light. Her smile was cruel, and after a few moments, he wore the same smile, her puppet. Where her arms should have been were sinewy red leathery extensions that looked like wings, and where her legs should have been were a writhing mass of tentacles, and they each wrapped protectively around the child. She looked like a terrible angel. They were probing him, entering his body, two of them roiling inside him. The central tentacle, red in color, stabbed into him, pulling his belly asunder. 

Hojo could hear screaming.  The headset started blaring alarms that were echoed in the lab. He took it off his head, only to see the child screaming at the top of his lungs, the mako tube swelling and blown apart by magic. The child glowed with an ethereal light, looking like a terrible angel himself, and all the glass cracked and gave way, mako flooding the area. More alarms sounded and the child began to glow more brightly, his hair lifting into a terrible halo.

Hojo was afraid. Yes, the child instilled fear into him. If he was this powerful at such a young age, what would he be likely to do as an adult? Hojo scrambled. The child stayed suspended in air for a few precious seconds as he blew apart parts of the lab. Pages flipped in books, the air was electric. He was summoning without materia. His body was pure magic. Automatically, Hojo set to dousing the child in pure sleep magic, but nothing was working. He activated the sprinkler system and pumped it full of powerful drugs. Finally the boy stopped glowing and dropped into a heap on the floor, shuddering.

Hojo let loose a shaky breath, relieved. He’d have to rebuild half his lab—the boy had destroyed it in the terror he felt from his dream. He walked over the destruction with his shiny black shoes and approached the boy, lifting him like a ragdoll and setting him on the metal slab of his examining table. He’d have to study why this happened. He strapped the boy’s body down with the strong adamantite bindings and snapped on a pair of gloves, readied his needles, extracting the fluid into them from the drawers filled with drugs. He pumped the boy full of adrenaline and waited for him to wake up. When he did, he fought the bindings until he sagged.

“Where am I?” Sephiroth asked, eyes blown all the way open, the usually cat-slit pupils wide.

“Where else?” Hojo said, laughing. “You almost destroyed my lab, boy.”

Sephiroth didn’t remember a thing. He looked around, catching the sight of the blown up mako tube and just slumped. No matter what he did, the scientist would overpower him. He’d grown to expect it, to become docile, but the beast within him wanted out. His mind was hazy. He’d known he was asleep, had had a dream, but he didn’t know of what. Whatever it was had made the beast come out.

Hojo laughed, letting the fear be abandoned. Sephiroth was his, and would be bred to be his personal weapon. No matter how frightening he had been when he tore the lab apart, he was his creation.

 _My son_ , the scientist sneered. _My weapon_. The likes of which the world had never seen. Deep in Nibelheim, in the lab, he would raise him partly. Back at ShinRa headquarters, where the slumbering Jenova resided, that was where he truly gained his power. _He must never know_ , he thought, and wiped his memory of her.

He was not like an ordinary boy. Hojo watched him. He was always watching, always recording. Yes, Project S was a great success, _his_ greatest success. Now that that meddlesome woman was gone he was free to experiment on Sephiroth as he wished.  Only Professor Gast stood in his way.

The boy feared him. He had to make the boy hold onto that fear. He readied another injection. The boy could only watch as Hojo readied another mako tube. He was made to stand in the tube while the green flowing liquid filled up past his chest and then slowly went up over his head. For a moment he forgot he could breathe it in and struggled, but then he slowly breathed it in, floating there suspended in the green fluid, staring at Hojo.

“Sleep now,” Hojo told him softly. And he did, forgetting everything that made him human. His sleep was dreamless, blank, and when he awoke he was in a bed. He thought he heard Professor Gast. He stood and slipped out of the bed, dressed in soft blacks. There was definitely an argument going on. That wasn’t new. Hojo and Gast often fought. Sephiroth liked Gast. He saw him as more of a father figure than Hojo ever was. He shook his head and left the room. He was barefoot, and padded into the room where all the arguing was.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Gast smiled. “But you shouldn’t be. It’s the middle of the night. Here,” he said, handing Sephiroth a sleep potion. “Dream well, little Sephiroth. I’m sorry we waked you.” Sephiroth took the sleep potion and left the room, climbing back into the big bed and gently drinking it down. He laid down in the bed and listened, hearing the argument continue. He didn’t know what it was about, but he also did not want to know. Ignorance was bliss. Slowly he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He knew when he awoke, the nightmare of his life would resume. At least with the sleep potion he would have deep, dreamless sleep. And at least, when he woke, Gast might be there to cushion the blow of Hojo’s existence. But somewhere, deep down, he still had a recollection of _her_. Hojo could not entirely erase her memory.

“You are special,” Gast told him. He had always known it to be true. But somewhere, deep down, he questioned himself, what he was.

Human, his mind supplied. _Special_. But there were still questions. He ignored them.

And it was with that thought he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Prompt: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love me?” Sephiroth asked curiously, eyes wide, pausing his ministrations. Genesis only smiled softly.
> 
> “Don’t go getting an ego over it, but yes, although at times I hate you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. Completely unrelated to the first prompt. The next prompt is a continuation of this prompt, though. Have fun, and as always, please review! Edit: I just realized I have a fic already called Walls. Whoops. This one is similar, but not the same. Dunno how that happened. XD

Walls

Genesis had seen what Sephiroth was like after returning from the labs. He was weak, although he’d never tell Sephiroth that. He wanted to have all his body parts intact, thank you very much. What he _did_ do is help him to his apartment. It was rare that he saw him like this, so vulnerable, and he didn’t know why exactly he came to him, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was his proximity. He was so close he could smell his hair, and that was a human thing. Imagining Sephiroth having to bathe like the rest of humanity was strange. Any human action the General could make, such as cooking for himself was strange and endearing to Genesis.

They were at the door to Sephiroth’s apartment. When had that happened? He’d been too lost in his thoughts to realize they’d gotten there.

“Come in with me,” Sephiroth said softly. Genesis had never been inside his superior’s apartment and he half wanted to turn around and leave, but it seemed Sephiroth was insistent and he really couldn’t say no to the General. Even though they were friends, he still had feelings left over from Banora of hero worship, and that bothered him, because he knew Sephiroth wanted to be regarded as a normal person around him and Angeal, at least. But Sephiroth built so many walls. Walls that Genesis wanted to climb. Genesis nodded after a few moments after realizing that he hadn’t actually indicated he’d heard and the man carefully pulled out his keycard (he was very clearly favoring the side Genesis was helping him with) and swiped it. The door opened with a soft click and hum, and then closed when they went through. Sephiroth was leaning against the slightly shorter man as he stepped into the apartment.

Genesis took the sight of the apartment in. It was cold and sterile, much like the ShinRa building was, showing no trace of the man’s personality. The long thin windows looked out onto another shorter buiding, one of the mako reactors. Genesis wasn’t sure which one it was. His view was very similar, only his apartment was full of personality. He shared it with Angeal, and traces from home were all over it. ShinRa _was_ Sephiroth’s home, so there was no surprise that the man had nothing to adorn his walls.

Now that they were here, Genesis did not know what to do. Sephiroth immediately disengaged from him, and after he found that he had no excuse to be touching the man he found that he missed the contact. Sephiroth sat on the couch and turned to face Genesis.

“I’ve never had anyone in my apartment,” he said in an impassive voice. Genesis took the liberty to sit on the austere little couch and ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. He found that his heart was fluttering in his chest. He’d had kind of a crush (okay, much more than a crush) on Sephiroth for many years and probably never would have imagined he’d get to be inside the man’s apartment. The man put up so many walls. Impenetrable walls.

“Well, we’re friends right?” Genesis asked. Sephiroth made a noncommittal little noise, appearing disinterested. He hated that about him, that he could appear to be so disinterested in Genesis. He wanted to catch his attention, always. It was a game of his, a frustrating game. Sephiroth was not an easily rapt man. He had a lot of concerns in that head of his. But Genesis wished _he_ was one of those concerns.

“I’m not sure what to offer. I do not watch television.” Genesis almost laughed. He didn’t imagine Sephiroth watched television anyway.

“Your company is enough,” Genesis said softly. He dared to move closer, so that their knees were touching. Sephiroth didn’t flinch, so he counted it as a win.

“My company does not bore you?” Sephiroth asked, raising a delicate brow.

“No, you are endlessly fascinating,” Genesis said truthfully.

“How so?” Sephiroth asked. His eyebrow was still cocked, the expression of surprise evident. It was not often he could coax emotions onto that face, so Genesis tallied another win.

“Well,” Genesis said, moving his face close. Sephiroth moved back an imperceptible amount. Genesis took note of that and boldly moved even closer, so that his face was very close to Sephiroth’s. “I find you very interesting.” Sephiroth swallowed gently, and Genesis moved in the rest of the way to kiss him gently, just a soft brush of their lips. Sephiroth moved back in shock, gloved hand raising to his lips.

“Genesis?” Sephiroth asked, the look of shock still plastered on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a very long time,” Genesis said softly, smiling.

“I’ve never been kissed by anybody,” Sephiroth said, lowering his hand, searching Genesis’s stormy blue eyes.

“Did you mind it so much?” Genesis asked, suddenly unsure if he’d just ruined all his progress with Sephiroth in their friendship. He’d shown him that he trusted him enough to show him what he was like fresh out of the labs. Had he pushed the man too far?

“All of our rivalry,” Sephiroth started, but Genesis stopped him.

“Feelings are complicated, Sephiroth,” Genesis offered. “At least, my feelings for you have always been.”

“Feelings? You possess feelings for me?” Sephiroth asked, shaking his head lightly, scattering his silver fringe so that it fell over his eyes. Genesis reached up and stroked the fringe aside, always having wanted to touch his hair. He softly cursed to himself that he was wearing his gloves. He wanted to feel that hair that looked so feather soft.

“If you don’t, it’s okay,” Genesis said softly. “I’d rather not ruin our friendship.”

“I had never considered it,” Sephiroth said, looking confused. That stung Genesis, but then, had Sephiroth ever been in the business of feelings?

“Would you let me kiss you properly?” Genesis asked, knowing he was pushing his luck. To his mild surprise, Sephiroth nodded once, a barely perceptible motion. Genesis felt his heart almost stop, then beat desperately against his ribs. He leaned in again and gently slid his fingers through that silver hair and cradled his head as he drew his lips to Sephiroth’s, daring to kiss him full on the lips this time, feeling his hot lips, his breath quiver. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, sliding his slick tongue against the seam of his mouth. The surprise was enough to let him into that hot cavern of mouth, and he swiped his tongue against Sephiroth’s. He felt that tongue shyly respond, gently moving against his. Sephiroth was a quick learner, his tongue gently entangling with Genesis’s. He moaned softly into that hot mouth, feeling all his blood rushing south at the gentle exploration. Sephiroth was a beautiful man—almost too beautiful, and he’d always ached for him. He’d almost kissed him during plenty of their fights, but always held back. The walls were too much for him. For all his patience, he had finally run out now, today.

Sephiroth broke the kiss first, his eyes searching Genesis’s. His cheeks were colored slightly, and his lips were kiss-swollen. It was a sight to behold, those green eyes half-lidded.

“That was . . .”

“Are you okay?” Genesis was quick to ask, his hand moving from cradling his skull to place it back at his side on the couch. Sephiroth nodded gently, looking away. “Hey,” Genesis said, using one finger to bring his chin to face him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“My heart rate is elevated,” Sephiroth said matter-of-factly. Genesis chuckled softly.

“Did you like it?” he asked, finger brushing that plump saliva-slicked bottom lip. He couldn’t help it.

“I . . . think so,” Sephiroth said, eyes sweeping down. Genesis could feel the electricity in the air, the decidedly male scent of Sephiroth, and of arousal. He looked down to see the man’s pants had grown uncomfortably tight, and that he had shifted a bit to hide the bulge. Genesis looked back up into his eyes.

“Did it turn you on?” he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear the words from Sephiroth himself.

“Turn me on?” Sephiroth asked innocently. Genesis smiled genuinely and placed his hand on Sephiroth’s thigh.

“I can . . . take care of it,” he said, eyes sultry.

“What do you mean?” Sephiroth asked, looking down at that hand, reacting like it was searing hot, moving uncomfortably, taking the hand and gently moving it off. Ah, the walls were back up. No matter, he would come barreling through them for his prize.

“With my mouth, or my hand?” Genesis asked sweetly, pushing his luck.

“I’ve . . . had erections before,” Sephiroth said, looking away. “I let them go away.”

“Have you never masturbated?” Genesis asked, moving his hand back, gently placing it between Sephiroth’s legs, stroking him over his leather pants, feeling the heat rising between them. Sephiroth’s breath hitched and he looked down at the hand and then into Genesis’s eyes, searching them.

“No,” he said simply, his mouth hanging open slightly, taking in a few shaky breaths.

“I ask you again, friend,” Genesis said, snaring Sephiroth in a searing kiss as he twisted his wrist over the sensitive head of his cock. “My mouth, or my hand?”

“I . . . don’t know,” Sephiroth said, squirming slightly, head tipping back and sucking in a ragged breath.

“Then let me choose for you,” Genesis purred and carefully moved, leather creaking as he settled down between Sephiroth’s knees on the floor. He looked up at him as he undid his belts and slowly unzippered his pants. Sephiroth sprung forth, cock standing proud and curved against the SOLDIER insignia across his lower stomach that obscured part of his abs. He wasn’t quite so shocked that Sephiroth wore no underwear considering the man left his chest mostly exposed, but it still made him smile. Sephiroth’s cock was beautiful, just like the rest of him. He wasn’t surprised. _What a waste that he hasn’t used it until now_ , he thought, then cleared his mind of all thoughts but on the present moment, slowly lowering his mouth to gently suck the tip of his cock in his hot mouth, laving his tongue over the opening, tasting him. Heat was pouring off his cock, and he was leaking precome, which Genesis sampled, moaning softly at the taste.  Sephiroth moaned outright, surprise tinging it.

“It feels . . . good,” Sephiroth whispered, barely audible. Genesis smiled and swallowed him down to the soft curling silver pubic hair surrounding the base of his cock, hollowing his lips and cradling his tight balls. Sephiroth cried out, hand going instinctively into Genesis’s hair, tugging. Genesis wasn’t sure if it was to encourage him or back him off so he let his cock pop out of his mouth with a wet slurp.

“You okay?” He asked, hand gripping him, stroking him from root to tip, twisting over the head.

“Don’t stop,” Sephiroth said, his cheeks coloring a darker shade. Genesis grinned triumphantly and replaced his mouth over him, sucking powerfully. The walls had come tumbling down. Sephiroth arched his hips, head falling back on the couch. Genesis only swallowed him in deeper, burying his nose against that light pubic hair, and began to suck back and forth in a rhythm, looking up at Sephiroth to gauge his reaction. The man was panting raggedly, eyes curiously watching his face, and locking in those stormy blue depths. His eyes darted to the way he was taking his cock over and over again into his mouth and he gasped softly, knees trembling at the sensitivity. He arched his hips again, and Genesis pressed him down into the couch, taking the hint and moving his mouth faster. He felt Sephiroth begin to tremble and smoothed his hands on his inner thighs, letting his cock pop out of his mouth again.

“Are you going to come?” he asked softly, moving his hand off his thigh to pump his cock, sucking the tip into his mouth languidly, eyes searching Sephiroth’s, those normally cat-slit pupils wide with pleasure. He was immediately addicted to the sight of Sephiroth’s face in such pleasure.

“I feel like I’m going to explode,” Sephiroth gasped. Genesis grinned.

“Come in my mouth,” he whispered, sucking him all the way inside again, using his tongue to lave up the underside of the veiny length. Sephiroth’s eyes shut tight and he moaned softly, thighs quivering harder as he curled over Genesis’s head, fingers tangled in his hair as he cried out softly and came inside his mouth. Genesis wasn’t surprised at how much spurted into his mouth. The man had never let himself come in his life, and it was hot, sticky, and so good. He loved the taste of it as he slurped it down. He sucked until he knew the feeling was too stimulating for his post-orgasmic partner and then slowly released him with a pop, looking into his eyes as he swallowed the last of his essence. He was so hard he was throbbing. Watching Sephiroth come was truly something to behold, something he never thought he’d ever get to do.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth said softly. “That felt . . .”

“Pretty good, right?” the redhead said cockily. He knew he was good on his knees. He’d had many lovers in Banora, had even fooled around with Angeal on occasion, although it had been some time. Genesis had only had eyes for Sephiroth since coming to Midgar. As a result, he’d not had sex in a long time. Part of him had always held out for Sephiroth, had always wanted to be more than just friends.

Sephiroth nodded slowly. “That was . . .”

“Good?” Genesis supplied, sitting back on the couch beside Sephiroth.

“Sorry, words fail me in this experience,” Sephiroth said. He sounded almost sheepish, innocent. Genesis was drinking it in like a fine vintage. “What about you?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry about me,” Genesis said softly. “I imagine that was enough newness for you,” he supplied. “Kissing you, pleasing you, was enough for me for now.” But Sephiroth was touching him now, testing the girth of his cock in his pants. Genesis sucked in a breath, eyes closing gently at the feeling of that exploring hand. “You don’t have to . . .”

“I want to,” Sephiroth whispered. “May I kiss you, or . . .”

“Are you sure you want to? I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“I’m curious,” Sephiroth said softly, softly ensnaring Genesis in a kiss, tasting himself on his lips, his tongue slowly entering to find Genesis’s. Genesis groaned as Sephiroth undid his belts, unzippered his pants and slid his hand inside to wrap around his bare cock. Genesis never wore any underwear, loving the feel of leather against his bare flesh.

“Curious, he says,” Genesis whispered against his lips when the kiss ended. “Is that what I am? A curiosity?”

“You’re more than that,” Sephiroth whispered, leaning his head against Genesis’s forehead. He began stroking Genesis, feeling his cock in his hand, the alien feeling of another man’s cock in his grip.

“Oh, what am I?” Genesis asked playfully, guiding Sephiroth’s hand over the sensitive head of his cock. Sephiroth pushed his hand aside and thumbed the slit which was dripping precome and Genesis groaned softly. Encouraged, he began stroking him from root to tip faster, drawing a long moan from the redhead’s lips.

“One of my only friends,” Sephiroth said softly. “Perhaps more?”

“More?” Genesis said, eyes sparkling.

“When I look into your eyes,” Sephiroth said, fist pumping, “I see a challenge I’ve never had. It is . . . refreshing.”

“I’ve dreamt of you since forever,” Genesis admitted, ensnaring Sephiroth in another kiss, pouring all his passion into it. “I’ve loved you forever.” The admission shocked him in that it was truthful. He really _had_ always loved Sephiroth. It was why he hadn’t minded the long wait to finally kiss him. Those walls had to come down sometime.

“You love me?” Sephiroth asked curiously, eyes wide, pausing his ministrations. Genesis only smiled softly.

“Don’t go getting an ego over it, but yes, although at times I hate you,” he said, hand closing over Sephiroth’s, making It move over him.

“Feelings are complicated,” Sephiroth said softly, echoing his earlier words, pushing Genesis’s hand aside. He slowly moved off the couch and between Genesis’s legs, moving his mouth over the heavy swell of his girth, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Genesis’s fingers tightened in Sephiroth’s hair and he throbbed powerfully, twitching in Sephiroth’s mouth.

“You don’t have to,” he was saying, but Sephiroth carefully slid his mouth over Genesis. “Try not to use any teeth, and breathe through your nose,” Genesis whispered. Sephiroth carefully shielded his teeth and slowly dropped his mouth over his length, breathing through his nose as he sucked him in all the way to his red curly pubic hair. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked powerfully, and Genesis moaned encouragingly. “That’s it . . . now move up and down.”

Sephiroth began to bob his head gently, gagging a little, but recovering. When he didn’t gag again he grew in confidence, encouraged by Genesis’s hand in his hair, tugging gently. The redhead was making more noises, and he found that he wanted to draw more from him. He began to bob his head faster and Genesis elicited more noises, tugging one glove off to slowly comb through Sephiroth’s gorgeous mane. It was just as soft as he imagined.

“I’m going to come soon,” Genesis said, voice strained from the pleasure he was receiving. “You don’t have to swallow it,” he added gently, but Sephiroth was not slowing down. In fact, he was bobbing his head faster, taking him in deeper, and all the while looking him dead in the eyes. Genesis wouldn’t last like this, and he knew it, staring right back into those challenging eyes. He momentarily let him pop out of his mouth.

“Come for me,” Sephiroth dared. Genesis groaned. It was almost too much, having him look at him like that. He couldn’t help arching his hips, but did so carefully, not wanting the silver-haired warrior to gag. He only pushed his hips forcefully into the couch and slurped around his cock, tongue laving against the underside as he had done. Was there anything the man wasn’t good at? He was a natural. Genesis found himself tumbling off the edge, pushing as much as he could against that grasp and using his hands to hold his head down as he came deep in his mouth. Sephiroth only swallowed him down greedily. Genesis groaned softly, head rolling back in his post-orgasmic high. Yes, Sephiroth had done just fine.

“Thank you,” he said softly, brushing the hair out of Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth moved his mouth off him, licking his lips of the hot fluid.

“Why are you thanking me?” Sephiroth asked.

“Because that was unexpected, and very good,” Genesis said, smiling. He gently helped Sephiroth back up. “And you’re still hurting, aren’t you?”

“Not much,” Sephiroth said, settling at Genesis’s side. The redhead knew he was down-playing it, but he didn’t say more about it.

“Do you want me to leave?” Genesis asked.

“No,” Sephiroth said, tugging one glove off and sliding his hand into Genesis’s bare one. “Stay,” he said softly. Genesis smiled.

“All right,” he said and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Genesis was glad the walls were down. He liked Sephiroth this way. Feelings were indeed complicated, but he could handle this. Yes, he could definitely handle Sephiroth’s walls. He would tear them down every time.


	3. Prompt: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve said maybe a handful of words to me in the past week,” Genesis said. “I hate being ignored. Even Angeal realized something was wrong with you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to "Walls". Still listened to 10 Years "Seasons to Cycles". Yup. Not all these are connected, but I'll let you know which are.

Walls Part 2

Genesis was not known for fighting dirty, but once they were alone together in the training room, all bets were off. It had been a week since they were intimate in Sephiroth’s apartment and all the walls were up in full force. Sephiroth had been pretending like nothing had happened. But then, Genesis had been with Angeal, and Sephiroth was acting cold and distant again around the two, even more than usual. It was enough for Angeal to realize something was up. Genesis told him about the lab incident, but nothing more. If Sephiroth was going to play games, he would too. But enough was enough.

When Sephiroth had suggested they spar together, alone, he jumped at the chance. This was his in, and he’d use it. Sephiroth had to have known he’d been seething all week. They’d been in boring meetings all day, and the man had suggested it with a smug smile. Now that was the Sephiroth he’d come to know personally.

Sephiroth flicked his fingers at Genesis, holding his sword out by his left side.

“Overconfidence will destroy you, General,” Genesis said, smiling softly as he parroted his words back to him. He’d often tell the new 2nds and 3rds this when they left themselves open or started their fight too cocky. Sephiroth was cocky, but he had the skill to back it up. Genesis would show him that he too had the skill to back up his confidence. He got into position, his sword, Rapier, held high over his right shoulder. He charged, metal wringing against metal as Rapier bit into Sephiroth’s giant odachi Masamune. The silver-haired General moved gracefully, as if he were made of water as he pushed Genesis back. All around them the training room disappeared and the rolling hills of Banora appeared.

“I thought you might like to fight where you’re most comfortable,” Sephiroth said, continuing on the defensive, clearly holding back. Genesis felt his heart ache at the sight of the apple trees on the horizon and pushed the thought out of his head. He stalked Sephiroth, waiting for some sign. The man smiled softly and a small noise “hnn” left his lips. Genesis snarled and charged at Sephiroth again, this time attacking from the side and bringing his blade up at the last second. Sephiroth blocked him in each instance, seeming to float back from the redhead, landing on his feet several feet away, his Masamune extended like a body part. He came at Genesis then, two-handed, and then switched to his left hand again, metal wringing on metal as Genesis expertly blocked him. They continued like this for a while, each blocking, defending, then rushing at the other until Genesis came in close with his blade and went for a sweep. Sephiroth held his blade away as he jumped, kicking his leg out to trip Genesis, but the redhead jumped too, entwining himself with Sephiroth, his blade held up to his neck.

“Checkmate,” Genesis said in a sickly sweet voice. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, searching Genesis’s as he wrenched his sword arm away, divesting both blades in a clatter to the floor as he pulled the redhead’s arm up and back. Genesis hooked his leg in Sephiroth’s and they both came crashing to the floor, panting. Genesis leaned up and kissed Sephiroth hard on the lips. The man twisted his face away.

“That’s playing dirty,” Sephiroth said, rolling them so that he was on top of the redhead, pinning him to the floor. The grass was so real you could feel it beneath you, and Genesis reveled in it.

“You’ve said maybe a handful of words to me in the past week,” Genesis said. “I hate being ignored. Even Angeal realized something was wrong with you,” he said, squirming in Sephiroth’s hold. The silver-haired man released his hold, but remained sitting atop him, looking down into his eyes. “Was it really so terrible, being with me?”

“I realized how foolish it was,” Sephiroth said calmly, cancelling the virtual reality with a snap of his phone. Banora faded away into nothingness, and the harsh steel returned. Genesis used the opportunity to pin Sephiroth down into the ground, sitting atop him, the man’s slender yet powerful wrists caught in his hands. He narrowed his eyes for a second time.

“You liked it,” Genesis said accusatorily. Sephiroth looked away.

“That doesn’t matter,” Sephiroth said, breaking from the hold Genesis had him in, standing and lifting his blade off the floor. He replaced the sword in its holster, looking at Genesis and holding his hand out to help the redhead off the floor. Genesis ignored the hand and flipped up onto his feet gracefully, walking toward Sephiroth.

“It does matter,” Genesis said softly, tugging off his glove and slowly approaching Sephiroth, sliding his hand through his fringe.

“You should never have kissed me,” Sephiroth said, taking a step back. Genesis stalked, driving them back until Sephiroth was against the wall.

“You want me to kiss you,” Genesis said, staring into those emerald eyes, so guarded.

“What I want is irrelevant,” Sephiroth said coldly.

“It’s not,” Genesis said, sharply tugging the man’s chin so that he looked at him.

“I can’t,” Sephiroth said curtly, “since I was small, I taught myself to never involve myself in anything that could hurt me.”

“Well, you fucked up,” Genesis said, smiling. “When you became friends with me and Angeal, you got yourself into something you could lose. Your logic isn’t sound.”

“I . . .” Sephiroth could say nothing, so he closed his mouth. Genesis only moved his face closer and kissed him softly, pulling away after to look into his eyes.

“Feelings are complicated, Sephiroth,” Genesis said softly, “and you have feelings for me. Give into them. Give into me.”

“Does Angeal know?” Sephiroth asked, frowning.

“Of course not,” Genesis said. “I wouldn’t tell him without your consent. I can keep secrets.” Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief.

“That . . . is good,” he said softly.

“We should continue this conversation in your apartment. The 3rds are about to use this room,” Genesis said, smiling as he went to retrieve his sword, holstering it. Sephiroth nodded and left the training room, swiping his keycard. The door opened with a whoosh and he left, Genesis catching up. Swiping his keycard again, they made their way into the elevator that took them up to Sephiroth’s floor. Genesis waited at the door, and as soon as they were through it he pulled Sephiroth into a kiss. Sephiroth kissed him back, pressing him against the door. Genesis claimed those lips, pouring all his confusing feelings into the kiss. They parted lips, each panting softly.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth sighed, touching his face with his gloved hand.

“Sephiroth, give in to your feelings,” Genesis whispered. Sephiroth slowly started stripping, getting rid of his long leather coat and shrugging out of his crossed suspenders. Genesis undid his belts and peeled him out of his pants and boots. The articles of clothing lay on the floor a few minutes later, and Genesis started stalking him backwards, kissing him deeply as he shrugged out of his long coat. When they reached the bedroom, Genesis was naked too, and he looked at Sephiroth, taking the sight in. He was absolutely beautiful, his skin glowing in the low light of his apartment. He pressed him down into the bed, skin to skin, sighing softly at the feeling, his cock sliding against Sephiroth’s. They were both hard, and Genesis was impatient, claiming Sephiroth’s lips again as he reached down and closed his fist over his cock.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth said his name again, eyes searching Genesis’s.

“I want you,” Genesis said, pressing Sephiroth’s legs open. “Let me show you what it can be like,” he said, touching Sephiroth all over, then gently opening a cap from the lube he’d extracted from his coat.

“What’s that?” Sephiroth asked, eyebrow raised.

“Lube,” Genesis said, lathering his fingers in the liquid and pressing a finger to Sephiroth’s tight entrance. “Relax your muscles, or this will hurt,” he said gently, teasing his finger around the tight pucker before slowly entering. Sephiroth’s eyes snapped shut and he winced, gasping. “Relax,” Genesis repeated, pressing a second finger in, hooking both fingers and brushing against that spot within Sephiroth that would make him feel pleasure along with the intrusion. Sephiroth gasped again when he felt it, head rolling back. Genesis descended on his neck, kissing and biting.

“It hurts, but it feels good too,” Sephiroth said softly, looking up at Genesis. The redhead smiled and added a third finger, fanning them out and scissoring them. Sephiroth was impossibly tight. He wanted to shove inside him, make him his, but he had to be patient.

“I want you so bad,” Genesis panted against his neck, ensnaring Sephiroth in a searing kiss. Sephiroth kissed back, pain on his face, but it was fading as Genesis brushed against that spot within him insistently, all the way up to his knuckles. “You’re so beautiful, Sephiroth.” The silver-haired man held onto him, panting against his neck and hiding the deep blush across his face.

“No one’s ever called me that.”

“To your face, maybe,” Genesis snorted, pressing Sephiroth back into the bed and watching his face as he continued stroking inside him with his fingers. “Give into the pleasure,” he whispered. “Let yourself feel good.” He gently extracted his fingers when Sephiroth began to pant slightly, eyelashes dark against his cheeks, half-lidded. The man beneath him made a soft noise, feeling emptiness, but Genesis slicked up his erect cock and gently nudged it against the prepared entrance. It twitched against him and he leaned down to ensnare Sephiroth in another kiss. “Are you ready for me?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth said truthfully. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Yes,” Genesis said kissing his forehead sweetly. “But only for a bit—then you’ll feel the pleasure too. I promise.” Sephiroth seemed to consider this and nodded.

“Inside me,” Sephiroth said softly, embarrassment flushing across his face.

“Mine,” Genesis whispered in his ear as he slowly entered him, moving passed the tight ring of muscles to seat himself fully inside his prize. He stopped, leaning up to watch Sephiroth’s face. He looked pained, panting softly as he fought to tighten around the intrusion. “Relax,” Genesis repeated, holding Sephiroth’s thighs out, looking down at the way his cock was fully buried inside the man. It made him groan and throb inside him.

“Move inside me,” Sephiroth said softly, hooking his legs around Genesis’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, and his cock in deeper. Genesis took a shaky breath and slowly started to extract himself and push himself back in, a bit faster this time. Sephiroth groaned and curiously looked at their joining. He let out another groan and Genesis began a slow rhythm, making love to him.

“I love you,” he whispered, feeling Sephiroth throb around him.

“I . . . Genesis,” Sephiroth said, looking away.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Genesis whispered, kissing all over his face as he started thrusting harder.

“I think I might love you too,” Sephiroth whispered, barely audible. Genesis claimed his lips and slowly pushed his tongue inside Sephiroth’s mouth. Sephiroth moaned softly, tongue moving back against Genesis’s. Genesis grinned as he parted the kiss and held Sephiroth’s hips down as he moved over him. Sephiroth pushed back against those hands and began thrusting up. Genesis took the hint, that Sephiroth could take it, and began pounding him down into the bed. They moved together, Sephiroth curled around him and Genesis over him, and he felt himself getting close.

“I’m going to come. Come with me?” he whispered, holding Sephiroth tightly, like he might go away and abandon him. Sephiroth was moaning more, and dragged Genesis’s hand toward his cock.

“Touch me,” he gasped. Genesis closed his hand around that throbbing cock and began pumping him in time to the thrusts. Sephiroth cried out and tucked his head against Genesis’s, coming hard between their bellies. His muscles started clamping around Genesis in waves and pulled his orgasm from him. Sephiroth was so tight and so good. He spilled inside him, spent as he slowly laid down beside Sephiroth, pulling out.

“Thank you,” Genesis said, gently pressing a kiss to Sephiroth’s lips.

“Thanking me again,” Sephiroth said, chuckling softly.

“For loving me,” Genesis said softly. “You meant it, didn’t you?”

“Shh,” Sephiroth said, pressing two fingers to his lips.


	4. Prompt: Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys,” Angeal said from the living room, hopping around as he was getting dressed. “Please.”  
> “He’s doing the Sephiroth thing again!” Genesis lamented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. XD I've never written a threesome before. but here you go, A/G/S, with ukeroth.

Heartless Angel

It was the first time he used his attack, Heartless Angel, against Genesis. The man had stumbled back, feeling the power in the room.

“Admit your defeat,” Sephiroth said, smiling cruelly, his sword raised high in a two-handed grip.

“Never,” Genesis said, smiling back just as cruelly. He gently waved his hand across his sword and brought it to life, glowing red in the low light of the training room. He looked toward the heavens and called upon his attack Apocalypse, the floor glowing with the insignia, red hot. Sephiroth seethed.

“You’ll destroy the training room!” He hissed, but he braced himself, the attack raining down on him. He blocked much of it with Masamune, and charged at Genesis, leveling his Octaslash at him. He descended from all sides, phasing away at all the slashes Genesis parried, smiling. Genesis sneered, making his sword dance.

“Enough!” Angeal said, entering the room, frowning at the state of it. Wires were hanging from the ceiling, and the ground was scorched. “Which one of you started this?” he asked with his hands on his hips.

“He started it,” Genesis hissed, tossing his hair out of his eyes, pointing accusatorially at Sephiroth.

“He used his limit break!” Sephiroth shot back.

“He started it by using Heartless Angel! I had to defend myself,” Genesis said broodily.

“You two are insufferable,” Angeal complained. “Now I have to put in a work order for this room.”

“Sorry,” Genesis said, flashing a toothy grin. “Were you feeling left out? We can include you if you want. The room is already destroyed. A little more fighting won’t even be noticed.”

“You two, out with it. What’s going on? You’ve been fighting like cats and dogs.”

“I am not fighting like an animal,” Sephiroth defended.

“The tension between you two is palpable. And you,” Angeal said, pointing at Genesis, “you’ve been gone from the apartment every day, supposedly fighting with Sephiroth.”

“Nothing is going on,” Genesis said defensively, shooting a look at Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s eyes smoldered and he shot him a look back that said “don’t you dare.”

“You’re screwing,” Angeal said, catching the very obvious looks. “Just admit it.”

“Screwing?” Sephiroth curled his lip up, disgusted by the vernacular.

“We are _not_ screwing,” Genesis said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah right,” Angeal said. “I know for a fact that you haven’t been having sex with anybody here in Midgar because of your feelings for Sephiroth, and one can just feel the sexual tension between you when you’re fighting.”

“I . . . sexual tension?” Sephiroth asked, confused.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure about you, Sephiroth, but the way you fight with Genesis, it’s obvious you have feelings for him too,” Angeal grunted.

“How did you know?” Genesis asked incredulously. Sephiroth shot him a glare.

“I didn’t want him to know!” Sephiroth said scathingly.

“You can’t keep me out of the loop. It’s not fair. I’m your best friend, Genesis.” Angeal showed him how much it stung by the frown that sat on his features.

“It was Sephiroth’s choice to keep it a secret,” Genesis said, frowning too. “He wasn’t ready yet.”

“I didn’t want you to know at all,” Sephiroth said, holstering his weapon. Genesis followed suit.

“Why don’t we talk about this over a couple of beers at mine and Genesis’s?” Angeal asked, flipping his phone open and starting to write in a work order for the room.

“I don’t know why that’s necessary,” Sephiroth said. “You know now. And I sincerely hope you will tell no one else.”

“There’s no one to tell,” Angeal promised. “You could use the break, Sephiroth. Come over.”

“Yes, I think that’s a very good idea,” Genesis agreed, already striding from the room, swiping his keycard. Angeal and Sephiroth followed, although Sephiroth was somewhat hesitant.

When they were in the apartment, Angeal kicked off his boots and retreated to the fridge to pull out a six pack, bringing it over to the coffee table. He pulled a beer from the pack and handed it to Sephiroth, who looked at it like it was toxic waste.

“Some drinking will do you good. Not like we can hold a buzz for long,” he added, getting comfortable on the couch, putting on some low music. Sephiroth opened the beer’s tab with a small hissing sound as Genesis reached for one.

“I prefer spiked dumbapple cider, but this will do,” Genesis said, opening up his can and taking a long swallow. Sephiroth watched him take his drink and then slowly took a sip from his.

“I haven’t ever had beer,” Sephiroth said, frowning at the taste. “Isn’t it known for its soporific effects?”

“Where’d you hear that from? Hojo?” Genesis laughed. “Yes, it has a sleepy effect if you drink too much. It’s supposed to relax you,” he said.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, taking another drink. Angeal was gulping his down, almost done with his first.

“Have you two actually had sex?” Angeal asked. Straight down to it, Genesis sighed.

“Yes,” he said. “Once. Sephiroth actually let me break down his walls a bit.”

“I do not have walls,” Sephiroth frowned.

“Bullshit,” Angeal snorted. “Gen has been trying to get in your pants for years.”

“Years?” Sephiroth asked, drinking more as Angeal finished his beer and reached for another. “Is that true, Genesis?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Genesis said gingerly. “Like I said, I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sephiroth asked.

“It’s not like you made it easy, Seph,” Angeal said. “Crimson wonder over here has been pining for you ever since I started fooling around with him in Banora.”

“You two engage in sexual acts?” Sephiroth asked, the jealousy written clear on his face.

“We did,” Genesis admitted. “But I haven’t in a while with Angeal. Does it still bother you?”

“You two are my only friends,” Sephiroth said, drinking the rest of his beer. Angeal handed him another and he popped it open, taking a long drink.

“Angeal here won’t tell you, but he’s wanted to get in your pants too,” Genesis said slyly.

“Hey!” Angeal said, tossing an empty beer can at Genesis’s head.

“You . . . you do?” Sephiroth asked Angeal, looking at him in wonder.

“You’re very easy on the eyes,” Angeal shrugged. “It wasn’t just Genesis that loves you,” he said softly.

“I don’t know what to feel,” Sephiroth said, looking down.

“Why don’t you kiss Angeal, Seph?” Genesis said, smiling. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“Kiss Angeal? But what about you?”

“I’m into open relationships,” Genesis said. “Plus, I think it’d be hot, seeing you two make out,” he smiled.

Sephiroth looked at Angeal, who looked so comfortable in his own element. He looked at him like he’d never seen him before. The man was definitely handsome. Any person who wasn’t blind could see that. He contrasted with Genesis’s fire red beauty sharply. But he felt bad thinking these thoughts, having just started things with Genesis, having just admitted his own feelings for the man.

Angeal smiled and put his beer can down, taking Sephiroth’s away too, putting them onto the coffee table. He turned toward Sephiroth and leaned close, their faces nearly touching. Genesis watched from his side of the couch, smiling.

“Come on, Sephiroth, let me see you kiss him,” Genesis said softly, finishing his own first beer and reaching for another. He left briefly to go get more beer, seeing as how they’d almost finished the first six pack, and quietly edged around them, sitting back on his side of the couch while Sephiroth sorted out his feelings.

The silver-haired man slowly placed his hand on the bigger man’s face and drew his lips to his, kissing softly, testing. Angeal kissed back, more aggressively, claiming Sephiroth’s mouth. Kissing Angeal was different than kissing Genesis. The raven-haired man tasted different, was all consuming, not at all shy about taking what he thought was his. Sephiroth fought him for dominance in the kiss, his tongue sliding into the man’s mouth. Genesis placed his chin on his hand, watching. Sephiroth broke the kiss to look back at him.

“Want me to kiss you now?” Genesis asked sweetly. He leaned close, kissing Sephiroth heatedly as Angeal started removing Sephiroth’s armor. He felt like this was the pair’s ulterior motive all along, but he let himself be undressed, Angeal’s big hands divesting him of his black leather coat. He removed his leather cross-straps next while Genesis undid his belts. He was soon naked from the waist up, and watching as the two began shedding their clothes as well.

When they were both naked Genesis tugged his chin toward Angeal’s naked form.

“Isn’t he hot?” Genesis asked, sneakily pulling Sephiroth’s pants off and kicking them away. Sephiroth looked Angeal up and down, then pointedly stared at his big erect cock. He was bigger than Genesis, his girth verging on enormous. He was bigger than his own cock by a long shot. He felt his cheeks color. “He’s pretty big, isn’t he?” Genesis asked, smiling lasciviously.

“How good is he at blow jobs?” Angeal asked Genesis over Sephiroth, smiling slyly.

“He’s a natural,” Genesis answered. “Do you want to suck Angeal’s cock, Sephiroth?” Genesis asked, taking hold of his own and starting to stroke himself. Sephiroth watched, then slowly looked back over at Angeal, who sat back and flicked his fingers at Sephiroth, coaxing him near. Sephiroth slowly lowered himself onto his knees between the big man’s legs and looked up at him.

“Don’t be shy,” Angeal said softly, sliding his fingers into his hair. Sephiroth swallowed hard and looked at Angeal’s cock, nestled against his stomach, and slowly descended onto that hot throbbing length with the fiercely red tip, sucking it into his mouth. He tasted different from Genesis, decidedly more male, the saltiness of his precome hitting his senses. He began taking him into the rest of his mouth, careful to shield his teeth, and fit it in as far as it would go. The rest of his cock he stroked with his left hand as he hollowed his cheeks. “Oh man,” Angeal moaned. “He’s good. Haven’t gotten blown in a long time.”

Genesis laughed. “Sorry, Ang, I was busy.”

“Don’t stop,” Angeal groaned, drawing on his legendary patience not to just slam his hips up into that hot mouth.

“He looks good with your cock in his mouth,” Genesis moaned, stroking himself faster, dragging his bottle of lube from his coat and coating himself in the liquid, groaning as he twisted his fist over his cock. Angeal was looking from Sephiroth to Genesis, turned on by both sights.

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” Angeal announced. Sephiroth let Angeal out of his mouth with a wet pop and the man groaned. He pulled Sephiroth up and began kissing him as he moved off the couch and guided him into the bigger room, Genesis following. Once inside, Angeal pressed Sephiroth down into the bed and parted his legs, descending on his cock and sucking it into his mouth. Sephiroth cried out, the warm wetness enveloping him, and writhed. Genesis laid back on the bed beside him and started stroking himself more, turning toward him to kiss him as Angeal sucked his cock. When he started to moan raggedly the man moved his mouth off of him and reached for Genesis’s lube, eyes dark as he looked over at Sephiroth.

“You’re going to . . . inside me?” Sephiroth asked, his legs sprawled wide on the bed, looking up at Angeal.

“Do you want me to?” Angeal asked, sliding a slick finger around Sephiroth’s opening, teasing, then sliding inside, stroking his prostate. Sephiroth’s head fell back and he moaned low in his throat.

“Yes,” he gasped, looking over at Genesis. “What about you?”

“Mmm, yes,” Genesis said, slowly crawling up over Sephiroth’s head, facing Angeal as he lowered his cock into Sephiroth’s face. “What about me?”

Sephiroth moved his face up and slowly sucked Genesis’s cock into his mouth as Angeal continued teasing him, sliding his finger out and running it back around his hole and then sliding two fingers in, hooking them inside and brushing them dead center on his prostate. Sephiroth cried out with Genesis’s cock in his mouth, sucking harder. Genesis moaned and kissed Angeal over Sephiroth’s body, tasting Sephiroth as their tongues fought lazily against one another’s. Angeal added a third finger, stretching Sephiroth and fucking him with his fingers. Sephiroth’s cheeks darkened in color as he began a rhythm, sucking Genesis hard into his mouth over and over. Genesis fisted the sheets then began to play with the hard nubs of Sephiroth’s nipples, tweaking them. Sephiroth moaned raggedly around Genesis’s length, the feeling of his nipples being toyed with and the feel of Angeal fucking him with his fingers making him feel like his body was on fire. Angeal eventually replaced his fingers with the blunt edge of his cockhead, and began slowly feeding it into his well-worked entrance, groaning loudly when he was seated all the way inside Sephiroth.

“You’re so tight,” Angeal moaned, leaning down to kiss Sephiroth deeply. Sephiroth could taste his own cock in the kiss, and Genesis’s distinct taste too, and it made him moan. Angeal was so big he could feel himself being stretched out almost to the point of pain, but his entrance throbbed with pleasure too as that cock began moving, hitting against his prostate every time. Angeal was building a rhythm inside him as he continued to suck Genesis off. Genesis kept attacking his nipples, hands sliding down to his cock after a while to stroke him as he was being sucked. Sephiroth moaned again around Genesis’s member, feeling his orgasm building within him. Angeal had started pounding him into the bed when he moved his hips up, fucking himself onto that thick cock, and let himself be taken over.

“I’m going to come soon,” Genesis announced, gasping and panting at the feeling of Sephiroth’s mouth. Sephiroth was going to come soon too, and began wildly thrusting his hips up, bucking onto Angeal’s cock. Angeal let him, holding himself against those bucking hips, holding Sephiroth’s legs open, moaning at the feeling of the silver-haired man riding his dick.

“Me too,” Angeal groaned and finally pushed Sephiroth down into the bed and began railing him, his SOLDIER strength in each stroke of his cock. Sephiroth could feel the raw power there and succumbed to it, the first of the three to come. He soon milked Angeal’s orgasm from him, and Genesis wasn’t far after. Sephiroth sucked down the come he gave him, and let him pop out of his mouth to pant as he was filled with Angeal’s come.

Genesis kissed Sephiroth softly. “You okay?” he asked, smoothing his hair back.

“I think so,” Sephiroth laughed. Genesis moved to lay down beside Sephiroth as Angeal gently slid out of the silver-haired man and reached for some tissues to clean off his belly, tossing them out and laying on Sephiroth’s other side.

 “Sephiroth sandwich,” Genesis smirked, kissing the man sweetly. Angeal turned Sephiroth’s face toward his and placed a soft kiss to his mouth too.

“I have to leave,” Angeal said, eyeing the clock. “Duty calls. Think you two can behave?” he asked, eyes glittering with mirth as he got off the bed and went into the living room.

“I think so,” Genesis answered with a smirk, burrowing into Sephiroth’s side. “Can’t promise not to have fun without you though,” he said, possessively draping his arm around the silver-haired man.

“To think,” Sephiroth said amusedly, “this was all because I used Heartless Angel against you.”

“Mmm, I had you,” Genesis said, yawning.

“You did not,” Sephiroth said, frowning.

“Guys,” Angeal said from the living room, hopping around as he was getting dressed. “Please.”

“He’s doing the Sephiroth thing again!” Genesis lamented.

Angeal just shook his head and popped his head in. “Play nice, boys. Daddy’s got to go train these little terrors.” The 2nds and 3rds were waiting for him. More lectures about honor and dreams. Without another word he was gone, leaving Genesis and Sephiroth to their own devices.

“Well, regardless of who had whom,” Genesis said, “I have you now,” he said, grinning darkly. 


	5. Prompt: Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s materia in its natural form,” Gast said, walking close to Sephiroth. “Taken from a Mako spring. The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in all materia,” He nodded at Sephiroth, encouraging him to touch it. Sephiroth did, feeling the raw power coming from it. ”Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic . . . but you . . .you are special. You are . . . different.” He paused here, his eyes taking a faraway look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite piece of the prompts, I think. Getting to explore Gast and Sephiroth's relationship is something you don't really see in the fandom which is funny because Professor Gast is a very important person to Sephiroth. Writing little Sephiroth is also a nice departure from my usual stuff. I hope you will like this as much as I liked writing it. :)

Professor Gast was a fiercely intelligent man. Sephiroth believed he was smarter than Hojo, and deserved the title of Head of the Science Department, but no one asked him such opinions. He was to be seen, not heard.

The mako tube was where he slept more often than not, and he was lonely. He’d been left in there all day today, and only low tier assistants were checking on him.

But then he saw Professor Gast. His kindly face with the groomed mustache came into view, obscured somewhat and distorted by the floating mako. He was saying something, and had a bundle of clothes in his arms. He touched a few buttons on the keypad and with a whoosh the mako tube opened and spilled mako down into the drains which collected it for recycling, and Sephiroth dropped in a heap to the floor, naked. Gast produced a towel and helped the boy up, scrubbing his body dry.

“I have something to show you,” Gast said softly. He wasn’t anything like Doctor Hojo, who scared him so badly. Yes, he could feel fear. He was told by the scientist that he should never have any emotions, as they just got in the way, but he liked Professor Gast. He was the closest thing he had to a father, never mind what the mean scientist told him.

The man held out the clothes to the boy. He dressed quietly. They were too big, but he was glad for them. He was usually naked or in one of Hojo’s spare lab coats, which hung off him, huge. He smiled at Professor Gast, the action feeling unusual on his features. It was so rare that he smiled. Often times he would silently cry, trying to hide it from the doctor, but he always found out, telling him he was weak. He believed him. _No emotions_ became his mantra. _Do not cry, you will be told you are weak_. But still, he was happy that Professor Gast was here to take him somewhere. _No emotion_ he told himself and wiped the smile from his face, but he reached up and curled his little hand in the man’s larger hand, looking up at him curiously.

“Where are we going?” Sephiroth asked, barely above a whisper.

“Shh, it’s our secret,” Gast said, pressing a finger to his lips and walking out of the lab with Sephiroth, whose bare feet treaded the floor carefully. Soon they were walking up stairs and came upon an atrium. All sorts of plants were in there. Sephiroth gasped. He had never seen flowers, and they were abundant here, as well as streaming light from the dome windows. Gast smiled as the child walked around the area, smelling and touching the delicate flowers. “I’ve been raising them,” Gast said. “How do you like them?”

“Am I allowed to say?” Sephiroth asked, voice small, unsure.

“Of course,” Gast said.

“They’re beautiful,” Sephiroth said, in awe. Doctor Hojo would have chastised him for such an unscientific term such as “beautiful”.

“They’re genetically altered for their beauty. Some of them are hybrid strains. It is very difficult to grow flowers, but this place is abundant in resources. It would be almost impossible to grow flowers in Midgar.” Sephiroth frowned at the mention of Midgar. He was supposed to travel there soon. He didn’t want to go. Midgar was scary, and he did not like the trains. People stared. He knew he was unusual looking. The adults fought over him. Gast and Hojo fought frequently. He always hoped Gast won. He liked Gast. The man took his time to explain things to him.

Sephiroth noticed a large crystal in the far corner of the room and slowly approached it.

“What’s this?” he asked, reaching out to touch it.

“That’s materia in its natural form,” Gast said, walking close to Sephiroth. “Taken from a Mako spring. The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in all materia,” He nodded at Sephiroth, encouraging him to touch it. Sephiroth did, feeling the raw power coming from it.  ”Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic . . . but you . . .you are special. You are . . . different.” He paused here, his eyes taking a faraway look. Sephiroth looked up at Gast questioningly.

“What is it Professor?” he asked, tugging on his lab coat.

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. Let’s get you back to the lab before Doctor Hojo finds out I took you here,” he said, staring at the natural materia for a moment before turning around and exiting the room. Sephiroth ran to catch up to him.

“Will I have to go back in the mako tube?” he asked, trepidation in his voice.

“Yes, I’m afraid. Hojo must not know I took you here. Don’t mention it to him.” His voice had a sense of urgency. So Professor Gast was afraid of Doctor Hojo too, Sephiroth noted. But he was so much smarter than Doctor Hojo, and kinder. Sephiroth frowned. He reminded himself that what he thought did not matter and squared his shoulders.

“All right,” Sephiroth said softly, taking his hand again. They moved quickly back to the lab, and Sephiroth missed the sunshine on his face. It had been so long since he felt the sun. It was . . . nice. When was the last time he’d had a nice experience?

Doctor Hojo was already there, a stern expression on his usually sour face. Sephiroth only saw him smile when he destroyed other samples for him. Monsters, he called them. Only they didn’t seem like monsters when Sephiroth killed them. If it had not been for all the blood, he would have thought the creatures looked peaceful in death. And Hojo would laugh and laugh. Sephiroth did not like his laughter.

“Where were you, _boy_?” Hojo spit the word as if he, Sephiroth, was tainted. Sephiroth frowned. Maybe he was. He looked from Hojo to Gast, his normally reserved eyes wide with fear, fear for his favorite scientist.

“Go on, tell him,” Gast said. “No use hiding it.”

“Professor Gast took me to the atrium,” Sephiroth said, eyes trained on the floor. Hojo approached and snatched Sephiroth’s hand from Gast’s, leading him by it to a metal examining table.

“No matter, it is time for your mako treatment,” Hojo was saying. “Gast, ready the mako tube.” Sephiroth did not fight it, though he noted that Hojo’s hand was cold and clammy, whereas Gast’s hand had been warm, inviting. He tried not to frown, to show any emotion.

“Yes, Doctor,” he said, his voice robotic. In addition to being doused in mako, he had to endure shots. They often made him sick, but Hojo injected an anti-nausea medicine along with it, so he felt horrible, but never threw up anymore. He was made to strip, and Hojo draped a long lab coat over his form, but rolled up one sleeve to expose his antecubital vein. Where the vein poked up through the skin was a divot where the scar was from how often it was injected. There were similar scars over his other veins as well, but this was the easiest vein to access. Hojo turned away as he placed his thumb on the reader for the medicine drawers and extracted what he needed while Gast filled the mako tube. He snapped on a pair of gloves and turned toward Sephiroth. The boy looked at him, could feel the throb of life in his steady heartbeat and thought how easy it would be to kill Hojo just like the other monsters. But this place was his whole life, and Hojo was his . . .

He stopped his train of thought and forced himself to empty his mind. _No emotions_ , he thought. Even with the anesthetic Hojo prepped the needle with the mako burned through his veins. He felt the raw power flow into him, and his eyes burned acid green, glowing more brightly in the low light which bathed the scientist before him in a sickly green light.

 _You are special_ , he repeated to himself as Hojo stripped him of the lab coat and he felt his body thrum with power as he was lowered into the mako tube. _You are different_. He remembered the people in Midgar—the president’s eyes as he looked at him. He saw fear there, and also great respect. _You’ll be very important someday—not like those inferior dullards_ , Gast told him. And he remembered the natural beauty of the raw materia. He could harness the will of the planet, and he would be so powerful one day that Hojo could not stop him. He smiled. It was a cold smile. He could see Hojo watching him. One day they would be reversed, he swore. One day.


	6. Prompt: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mako encased him and he slept. Jenova became a part of him. Where she ended he began, just like it always should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest prompt, but it has Sephiroth making out with Jenova, so there's that. You're welcome?

He was falling. He righted himself and floated down onto the cool metal floor. His right shoulder burned.

The pain was immeasurable.

 _Monster_ , he thought, but quickly dismissed it. Mother was not a monster. She was beautiful. She was special. She was the Planet’s true ruler. And he was her son. All these years of pain and loneliness, of feeling _other_ , they all came together for this moment.

 _. . . I've always felt since I was small..._  
That I was different from the others. Special, in some way.  
But . . .not like this . . .

He thought he was a monster. But now he knew. Now he knew it was different.

Nothing could prepare him for it, but the feeling of the single black wing tearing through him felt almost good. Pure. Like a cleansing. He was bleeding profusely, dragging himself along the long metal chamber, his thick red life force dripping as he moved. There was a long wide gash through his stomach, but no matter, Mother would protect him. Here, lifestream was pure, mako was everywhere. The heart of the reactor, he remembered.

 _Those inferior dullards_ , Sephiroth thought and smiled coldly. With him he dragged the head of Jenova. Her blood mingled with his. He lifted her head up to his and looked into her eyes. He felt power thrum through his veins and held his face very close, kissing her cold alien lips.

 _Mother_ . . .

_I am the chosen one._

He let his tongue enter her mouth and sucked the power from her, feeling his body thrum as he kissed her, drained her energy. Even now she was powerful, taking him over with a warm feeling that descended on his loins, curled deeply in his toes. He saw flashes in his mind of her enveloping him in a warm embrace. Finally, he had love, true love. Everyone in his life was a traitor. The face of Professor Gast flashed in his mind and he quickly dismissed it. _He never told me. Why?_

_Why did everyone betray me?_

_Professor Gast, why did you die?_

_Shh, you are the chosen one._

_Mother, it should have been you to rule this planet._ The wing furled about him. He could feel it stretch, an extension of his body and grinned as he held Jenova’s head to his stomach, cradling her. She was precious, and he would not let her body die. But the warm feeling invaded his mind and told him to sleep. He wept silently, so happy to have someone that truly loved him.

Slowly he made his way to a pool of mako and entered, bathing in its warm glow.

 _Sleep, my child_.

The mako encased him and he slept. Jenova became a part of him. Where she ended he began, just like it always should have been.

 _Mother_ . . .

_Sleep now. Revenge is coming. The traitors shall all pay._


	7. Prompt: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you,” Sephiroth said, kissing Cloud deeply. “Shall I give you despair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Sefikura puppet!Cloud sexy times. XD When I was writing this, I accidentally wrote a line that I knew was from something. Thinking of it harder, I realized it was a Darth Vader line, but I was so amused I kept it. If anyone catches it, I'll let you prompt me for a fic and I'll write it. Sephiroth says it, and it's from the "I am your father" scene.

Cloud’s hand reached into the mako imprisonment and gently placed the Black Materia in.

That’s what triggered everything.

 _“Jenova will be at the Reunion._  
Jenova will join the Reunion,  
becoming a calamity from the skies.”

Cloud had mako poisoning. An extremely bad case, according to the doctor in Mideel. He was conscious of the world without, and yet not. He remembered it now.

Inside he was fighting with himself, fighting with the illusion of himself.

What was he really?

Sephiroth smiled cruelly and stroked Cloud’s face. “You are . . . a puppet,” he whispered in his ear. “You exist for me, for Reunion.”

“That’s not true,” Cloud said, hissing it, holding his head.

“Search your feelings. You know it to be true,” Sephiroth smiled.

“My head hurts,” Cloud said miserably.

“Five years ago you were constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number . . . that is your reality.” Sephiroth turned as he shifted his hair away from his nape to show the tattoo on his neck that read “J-00”. He turned back to Cloud and sneered. “What I have shown you is reality,” he said, bringing his face close to Cloud’s. “What you remember, that is the illusion.”

Cloud frowned and shook his head, but peered up at Sephiroth, their faces nearly touching.

“I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you,” Sephiroth said, kissing Cloud deeply. “Shall I give you despair?”

Cloud’s memory fractured, Sephiroth’s words coming from all directions. There were different Sephiroths all facing him. There were different versions of himself too.

He didn’t know where he was, who he was, but he knew he wanted to help him. He tried to fight the inclination, but failed. Sephiroth smiled softly and kissed him more tenderly. “My puppet,” he said softly. “Succumb to me.”

“Sephiroth, I trusted you,” Cloud said, trembling in his arms.

 _Shh, my puppet._ The words rang in his head, made his ears buzz. _Do you remember the day you gave me the Black Materia? Do you feel my control over your body?_ Cloud shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

“No, you’re not the Sephiroth I knew.”

_That traitor’s voice. He said those words. But you are not a traitor Cloud. There is still a use for you, even if you are a failed experiment._

“Get out of my head!” Cloud screamed, clutching his head. Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

“I can infiltrate your mind as I wish, make you do what I wish,” Sephiroth said. Suddenly a room came into view. It was simple, but pictures of Sephiroth were tacked on the bulletin board at the small desk. “Oh? Is this your childhood room?” Sephiroth asked, slowly walking Cloud toward the bed. “You worshipped me.”

“You were different then,” Cloud said, frowning. “You were a hero. I wanted to join SOLDIER because of you.”

“But you never made it to SOLDIER, did you?” Sephiroth asked, mocking.

“No,” Cloud said, looking away.

“You were that grunt,” Sephiroth snorted, turning Cloud’s face toward his, backing him into the bed so that he had to sit. He laughed and thrusted his hips into Cloud’s face. Cloud looked up, eyes clouded with his mind control. “You killed my body, but Mother brought me back,” he said, raising his arms, the leather creaking. “Now, my puppet, do as I will.” He stroked his hands through Cloud’s hair and then took a fistful of the blonde spikes and tugged his neck back. Cloud moaned wantonly, eyes filled with lust.

_That’s it. What a good boy._

Cloud reached out and undid Sephiroth’s belts, unzipped his pants and let his erect cock spring forth. He immediately licked up the tip of its angry red head and slurped it inside his mouth, all while looking up at Sephiroth with hazy pleasure-filled eyes. Sephiroth let a pleased noise rumble through him, petting Cloud’s face. Cloud hummed around his cock, pleased to be pleasuring Sephiroth.

“How does it feel?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud only hummed in pleasure again, sucking Sephiroth down to his curly silver pubic hair and sliding back up, tongue laving against the slit of his cock. “I think you like it very much, Cloud.” Cloud only began sucking in earnest, bobbing his head up and down that length. Sephiroth let out a long low moan. Cloud made another pleased hum and let him pop out of his mouth with a wet noise and licked him from root to tip.

_Enough, Get naked._

Cloud moved away from Sephiroth and began stripping his clothes off, tossing them to the floor hurriedly.

 _My, how eager we are_. Sephiroth grinned as he approached Cloud. The younger man was rubbing his legs together, trying desperately to hide his raging hard on. Sephiroth took Cloud by the knees and pulled his legs open, gazing down at him. _You want me to violate you and use you for my own pleasure._ Cloud was trembling in his grip, his asshole twitching with need, his cock dribbling precome. Sephiroth leaned down and sucked Cloud’s rigid erection into his mouth, looking up into his eyes with mirth as the man practically screamed, his elbows, which had been propped up, dropped away. Cloud was writhing on the bed, hips pistoning up into that mouth. _Ah ah, you get what I give you or you get nothing at all_. Sephiroth pushed those hips down and let his cock slide out with a wet little pop, leaning up again and presenting two fingers to the young man, commanding him to suck. Cloud greedily accepted them, sucking them into his mouth and making a show of laving them with his saliva. Sephiroth let out a pleased hum and withdrew his fingers.

“Are you ready for me, my pet?” Sephiroth asked, sickeningly sweet. Cloud’s asshole twitched more powerfully and he let out a pleading noise.

“Please, Sephiroth, put them inside me,” he gasped, eyes darkened by lust. Sephiroth chuckled and let one finger rim around the perimeter of that twitching asshole. Cloud started pleading more, gasping and panting. Sephiroth chuckled again and slowly sunk a finger inside that tight little passage and delighted in the cry it sent through Cloud.

“Oh, are you a virgin?” Sephiroth asked, amusement playing on his features as Cloud’s ass struggled to accept the digit. “This will be delightful.” He stroked inside. “Now where is your prostate?” he asked out loud, searching. When he hit it, Cloud nearly screamed again. “Ah, there it is. Do you want more, little Cloud?”

“Y-yes,” Cloud begged, eyes on Sephiroth’s glittering emerald eyes.

“Very well, beg for forgiveness,” Sephiroth said, plunging another finger inside, hooking both of them to rub against that spot inside him. Cloud wailed, head thrown back. “My, if you react like this to just my fingers, how shall you react when I _really_ violate you?” he laughed. But he continued his assault with the two fingers, stroking against his perineum as he did so with his other fingers, occasionally taking them out and rubbing around his asshole teasingly.

“Sephiroth! Please!” Cloud begged, body quivering.

“Is this what you want?” Sephiroth asked sweetly, thrusting the fingers up to his knuckles before yanking them out and gripping his hip as he rubbed his cock along the seam of his ass. That lovely asshole was well-worked and it twitched again at him, making Sephiroth spank it with his cock. “You want me to bury myself deep inside you. You can’t help but feel pleasure. How shameful. You’re not supposed to want this. I am your enemy after all. The man turned God who wants to sail the cosmos with Mother. You’re supposed to _hate_ me.”

“Please Sephiroth . . . just fuck me,” Cloud whined. Sephiroth laughed again and slammed inside Cloud, not even allowing him to adjust to his girth and length. He cried out again deliciously and Sephiroth swallowed his cries as he started slamming inside him, kissing deeply, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Cloud’s tongue entwined with Sephiroth’s, kissing back. With his free hand, Sephiroth wrapped his fingers around Cloud’s throat, closing off his windpipe. He watched as Cloud writhed on his dick, scrambling to clutch at Sephiroth’s hand, trying to pry it away. He was choking, but Sephiroth continued to kiss him, having free reign on his tongue and mouth now. Just as he sensed Cloud losing consciousness he released his throat and stroked it soothingly.

Cloud was dribbling more precome, his cock even more erect, engorged, and neglected. Sephiroth pounded him into the little bed, letting him feel his power, not touching his neglected member at all. Cloud began to beg again, pleading Sephiroth to touch him, anything to relieve the pressure of his engorged member. Sephiroth listened to him beg and plead some more before he began stroking Cloud in time to his brutal rhythm. Cloud was sobbing now, tears streaking down his cheeks. He wept his pleasure, beginning to beg Sephiroth for his come.

Sephiroth leaned back, watching his cock disappear into that tight hole, his balls slapping against his fleshy ass. Sephiroth groaned.

“Are you ready for me, puppet?” Sephiroth asked, his voice thick with pleasure.

“Come inside me,” he begged.

“You will receive the semen of a God,” Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud continued to beg so prettily. Sephiroth could hold back no more, and came hard inside Cloud with a groan. “Stroke yourself,” he said darkly. “Come for me.” Cloud began jerking himself off quickly, twisting his fist hard. He came against his stomach messily over and over and sagged, boneless against the bed.

“Sephiroth,” he moaned, eyes slipping closed, more hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

“You’re embarrassed. Do not be. Soon you shall witness my reunion with Mother,” he said, wiping those tears away. He pulled out, tossing the clothes from the floor at Cloud. When he was dressed the room disappeared and they were covered in darkness. Sephiroth let his one solitary wing unfurl and smiled down at Cloud.

“You will dream of me,” he promised.

Cloud, coming to his senses, shouted out into the void.

_I will never leave you, my puppet._

 


End file.
